This invention relates to transport devices for automatic sampling systems and more particularly to a stat shuttle adapter and transport device for immediate automated delivery of sample, reagent or diluent to a sample analysis system.
Automatic testing of body fluids such as blood samples is usually carried out in a predetermined sequence of operations performed in a sample analysis system. An automatic sample analysis system such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,268,147 and 5,399,497 generally operates with a steady input of samples that can be delivered to the analysis system either manually or automatically. Ideally, the delivery of samples to the automatic sample analysis system is synchronized with the operational speed of the sample analysis system for optimum coordination of sample input, sample analysis and collection of completed test samples. Input samples are thus typically arranged in an input queue and are subject to a waiting time at the input queue before entering the sample analysis system.
In some instances it is necessary to obtain immediate entry of a sample or other sample analysis ingredient into the sample analysis system. Immediate entry of a sample etc. into the sample analysis system is usually accomplished by interrupting the normal input sequence of sample to the sample analysis system in order to preempt the normal queue of input samples awaiting entry to the sample analysis system. A preemption process often requires a holding back of the input queue of samples to permit preferential delivery of a selected sample or other immediately required sample analysis ingredient to the sample analysis system.
Generally, when an input queue of samples is awaiting entry to a sample analysis system, data pertaining to the identification and position of such samples is automatically accumulated in a computerized monitoring system. When the input queue of samples is to be preempted it is often necessary for an operator to manually interrupt the automatic delivery of sample to the sample analysis system and manually perform a correction procedure in the automatic monitoring operations of the input delivery system. Manual preemption of a normal automatic input delivery sequence of sample to the sample analysis system can distract an operator from other process areas that require attention. Manual preemption of a normal automatic input delivery sequence can also be time consuming because of the need to make manual adjustments to the input delivery system to enable it to accommodate the immediately required sample analysis ingredients.
It is thus desirable to provide a stat shuttle adapter and transport device for providing immediate automated delivery of sample, reagent or diluent to a sample analysis system without manually interfering with the normal queue of input samples awaiting entry to a sample analysis system.
Among the several objects of the invention may be noted the provision of a novel transport device for immediate automated delivery of sample, reagent or diluent to a sample analysis system, a novel stat shuttle adapter and transport device for a sample analysis system for automated delivery of analysis ingredients to the sample analysis system, a novel stat shuttle adapter which accommodates a sample tube rack, a reagent package rack or a diluent package rack in a stable upright position, a novel stat shuttle adapter which accommodates different racks for different sample analysis components, a novel stat shuttle adapter that accommodates different racks for sample, reagent, and diluent by disposition of such racks onto the stat shuttle adapter without the need to apply any force or make any adjustment between the respective rack and the stat shuttle adapter, a novel stat shuttle adapter and transport device which includes a latch device that has an unlock position to permit easy loading of different racks onto the stat shuttle adapter and a lock position to hold the racks onto the stat shuttle adapter when the contents of the racks are being automatically transported and unloaded, a novel stat shuttle adapter and transport device wherein the transport device includes immovable latch engagement surfaces for causing movement of a latch from a normal lock position to an unlock position, a novel stat shuttle adapter and transport device wherein a carrier housing for different rack types is secured to the transport device for movement with the transport device and a novel stat shuttle adapter that co-acts with latch engagement structure on the transport device to cause latch movement on the adapter to selected lock and unlock positions.
Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent, and in part pointed out hereinafter.
In accordance with the present invention, the stat shuttle adapter and transport device includes a carrier housing for holding a rack and a conveyor with a movable platform for transporting the carrier housing from a forward load position of the conveyor to a rearward unload position of the conveyor. The load position refers to a loading of a rack on the carrier housing whereas the unload position refers to removal of the rack contents from the rack while the rack remains locked to the carrier housing on the conveyor.
The stat shuttle adapter and transport device provides automatic preemptive delivery of selected sample analysis ingredients to a sample analysis system that supersedes normal operation of an automatic input queue delivery system of untested samples to the sample analysis system.
The carrier housing has a peripheral wall that defines an inside female surface and an outside male surface for engaging complementary shaped male or female surfaces of different racks that can be held by the carrier housing. A latch device provided on the carrier housing is normally biased to a lock position wherein the latch secures the rack to the carrier housing. The latch device is movable to an unlock position that permits force free installation of the rack in the carrier housing and force free removal of the rack from the carrier housing.
The stat shuttle adapter and transport device is incorporated in a sample handler module that delivers untested sample to a sample analysis system and collects the tested sample from the sample analysis system after testing has been completed. The stat shuttle adapter and transport device preempts the normal queue of untested samples awaiting delivery to the sample analysis system and provides immediate automated delivery of one or more priority untested samples, a supply of reagent or a supply of diluent to the sample analysis system while the normal queue of untested samples is temporarily arrested from further movement.
The latch device for holding the racks to the carrier housing is slideably mounted on the carrier housing for slideable movement in opposite directions relative to a base portion of the carrier housing from the lock position to the unlock position and vice versa. The latch device includes at least one latch engagement member that projects into a female space of the carrier housing that is defined by the peripheral wall of the carrier housing. The latch device includes an actuator member for effecting movement of the latch device from the lock position to the unlock position.
The shuttle adapter device, which includes the carrier housing, is secured to a moveable platform of the transport device conveyor for movement from a forward load position of the conveyor to a rearward unload position of the conveyor. The conveyor includes first and second immovable actuator engagement surfaces that cooperate with the latch to move the latch from the lock position to the unlock position, depending upon whether the carrier housing is at the forward load position or the rearward unload position.
Thus when the carrier housing is in the forward load position the actuator member of the latch device engages the first immovable engagement surface of the conveyor to hold the latch device in an unlock position thereby permitting force free disposition of a rack onto the carrier housing.
When the carrier housing is moved by the conveyor away from the forward load position in the direction of the rearward unload position the carrier housing latch device is biased to a normal lock position that locks the rack to the carrier housing. The latch device normally remains in the lock position during the excursion of the carrier housing to the rearward unload position of the conveyor. Thus, when the carrier housing is in the rearward unload position of the conveyor the rack remains locked to the carrier housing which facilitates unloading of the rack contents.
If the latch device is inadvertently held in the unlock position during movement of the carrier housing the rearward unload position of the conveyor then the actuator member of the latch device will engage the second immovable actuator engagement surface. Such engagement or interference between the second immovable actuator engagement surface and the actuator member of the latch device will cause the latch device to move to the lock position thereby ensuring that whenever the carrier housing is in the rearward unload position the rack device is locked to the carrier housing.
The carrier housing and any racks that are transported on the carrier housing are provided with complementary keying surfaces and keying recesses to ensure predetermined orientation of a rack in the carrier housing.
When preemptive operation of the shuttle adapter and transport device is no longer required such operation can be suspended and the normal automatic movement of the input queue of sample racks to the sample analysis system can be reactivated without the need to manipulate or otherwise rearrange the input queue of sample racks awaiting delivery to the sample analysis system.
The invention accordingly comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated in the claims.